Miraculous Musa
by kaguya-shira-hime
Summary: Musa's new life as Musa-Marinette Dupain-Cheng. full sumarry in the story. A/N please tell me if you like it and about my mistakes in the story.


Miraculous Musa

Chapter 1

Summary: After defeating of Twix and end of their world, Winx Club is barely alive so they transferred their powers to Musa who sacrificed herself to her friends and died. They sent her to another, dimensions earth and give her chance to live new life with old and new memories and their souls following her as guardian angels. She lives as Musa Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of the Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng's, but one day because of the car crash at age of 13 her parents, dies and after 3, month at her 14th birthday, she finds butterfly shaped brooch with kwami named Nooroo and after that her and Winx powers starts to return to her with new miraculous powers. But what will she do when Chinese Zodiac and Black Cat Miraculouses are stolen and old guardian asks her to take care of four remain miraculouses from Seven Main Miraculouses and give them to their new weilders who was worth of it (A/N I know it's very big summary but I couldn't write it shorter).

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Miraculou Ladybug, but if I did it would, been never ending and Musa would, been most powerful fairy and Marinette would have peacock pin.

Now to the story.

Musa/Marinette POV

Everything was black, my body felt numb and I could only think about our victory against Trix. I died but that doesn't matter now, that's right that I will miss my friends: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, Aisha and specialists, our parents and many others.

Suddenly I felt warm, warmth that my friends were giving me whenever they were with me and after warmth I felt magical pull, it was strong and it felt like my, friends magic. I smiled, it fells so warm and comforting, soft.

There was stronger pull and I felt like my body was much smaller, than it used to be and these was voices. It was like people were talking in other language I recognized it as a French. I opened my eyes and closed them again, because there was very bright light and needed to get used to it, I opened them again, my vision was blurry, but soon I was able to see two man and woman that has me in her arms. Suddenly I realized that I was little, very little, infant for your knowledge. I panicked.

One of the man was huge, but not too much, he had brown hair and mustache, he had warm light green eyes. Other man was definitely doctor according to his white doctor cape and instruments, he had brown messy hair and purple eyes. Last was Asian woman, she had short midnight blue hair and silver eyes, for some reason she reminded me mother and i wanted to cry, but Asian woman than rocked me softly and shushed me.

"here, here dear… don't cry…mummy is here…shhhh."- said woman and I stopped my whail, shocked, huge man besides her chuckled.

"she looks likes you Sabine, dear she, have your hair and your Asian appearance."- said man and pointed to my head. Woman now known as Sabine giggled and told him.

"she, have your mother's eyes Tom, it's light blue"- so man's name is Tom and I suppose if they are my parents and I guess my friends used their magic to send me here for new life, but they had very little magic and it would take many magic. Don't tell me that… No, they weren't dead, they must be alive. I started to look around the room frantically, searching for them. I spotter girls, they were in the air, floating and giggling, they were wearing similar white and gold rimmed dresses and had angel wings. They were size of pixies.

Doctor started to talk and I take my eyes away from my friends.

Nobody's POV

"soo… Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's what are you going to name your beautiful daughter"- said doctor and chuckled. Two parents looked like they were in deep throughs, but Musa looked panicked and was pleading to the god, asking that her new parents don't name her some horrible name. _please god don't let them name me something horrible like Diaspro or Daysi or…or…_ Suddenly she heard little bell like giggling from above and looked up to see her friend giggling as if hearing her throughs and baby glared them. _Traitors_. they bursted into the laughter, oh yes, they heard her throughs, suddenly idea popped out in her mind and smirked. _Fuck you_. They stopped immediately, they looked to each-others and doubled to, their laughter. I smiled at tham.

Tom and Sabine smiled and talked at each time.

"Marinette/Musa"- they looked each-others with wide eyes and smiled, than Tom talked.

"Musa-Marinette, her name will be Musa-Marinette Dupain-Cheng"- winx and other adults in the room smiled.

"welcome home Musa-Marinette, your parents are very happy to have you"- said doctor smiling and left the room to fill the documents. Musa smiled, satisfied with her new name.

AGE OF 6

During the years Musa-Marinette was called Marinette or just Musa and other cute nicknames, she was very energetic child. She loved baking with her father and mother, try new technologies and computer games, creating designs, take care of plants with her father, sports and many other things, but singing and design was her favorites. Probably when winx transfered their magic in her, they also transferred some of their habits in her too.

Musa discovered that only she could see the winx. They were always with her and cheer her up when she was sad and helped her with many things.

AGE OF 10

At age of 10 Musa-Marinette was well mannered, cheerful young lady, who always would stand for her friends when her schools #1 bully Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of mayor, would bully and make fun on them.

Because of that Chloe always hated her and was always treating her like no one, but Musa was always ignoring her. Chloe was always getting on winx's nerves especially on Stella's an everyone knows that she was very temperament and sometimes Stella would take over Musa's body and would start verbal fight with Chloe.

AT AGE OF 13

At age of thirteen Musa-Marinette was enrolled Collège Françoise Dupont, sadly Chloe was here because of her title as a mayor daughter. Whole year was living hell. Chloe would always pick up on her and others, mainly her and bullied them.

At summer, it was June, Musa-Marinette and her parents were going to the little village outside of Paris near the 'Versailles'.

"soo Musenette"- started Tom with his cute nickname for Musa and she giggled -"what are you going to do in the village when we will be arriving, I have idea, that you are going to do more, than draw more designs and listen to the music, yes?"- she smiled, and answered.

"yes, I'm going to do more than that, I'm going to write my own musics and do other activities and of course help you two in the kitchen, you know about how I love to help you baking"- said Musa with enthusiasm.

Her papa and mother were very clever and caring. She absolutely loved them and spend as much of a time as possible. She didn't know when she would lost them and wanted to spend as much time and share as much love with them as she can.

"Mari can you sing one of your song, what was, it's name… oh yes 'Lalas Lullaby' and 'Like a Ruby'"- said Sabine to her daughter, mainly she liked to call her Marinette or Mari or Musa.

"ok mum, are you sure you want 'Lalas Lullaby'? that one is little sad"- asked Musa.

"yes dear, I know it's little sad, but it's always calming me you know and it's my favourite."-said Sabine and Musa nodded.

"as you with mother, I will do everything for you."- said Musa and Tom and Sabine started to listen her beautiful, angelic voice, while she singed. Winx were sitting, besides her eyes closed and also listening too.

'Like a Ruby' (A/Nit is from the Winx Club)

 _As you wander never fear,_

 _I'll be right where you are,_

 _Everlasting ever near,_

 _Like a beacon for your heart,_

 _My love will shine for you girl._

 _There are mysteries you may seek,_

 _Riddles you may answer,_

 _But it's the secret song we speak,_

 _That makes my heart a dancer,_

 _I love you beyond all treasure._

 _Your beauty beyond all measure._

 _Just like a ruby shining,_

 _Under the blue sea,_

 _Corals are colorful strings,_

 _That you feel in a key._

 _Just like a ruby shining,_

 _Under the blue sea,_

 _Corals are colorful strings,_

 _That you feel in a key,_

 _In a key._

 _As you wander never fear,_

 _I'll be right where you are,_

 _Everlasting ever near,_

 _Like a beacon for your heart,_

 _My love will shine for you girl._

 _There are mysteries you may seek,_

 _Riddles you may answer,_

 _But it's the secret song we speak,_

 _That makes my heart a dancer._

 _I love you beyond all treasure,_

 _Your beauty beyond all measure._

 _Just like a ruby shining,_

 _Under the blue sea,_

 _Corals are colorful strings,_

 _That you feel in a key._

 _Just like a ruby shining,_

 _Under the blue sea,_

 _Corals are colorful strings,_

 _That you feel in a key,_

 _In a key._

she than started to sang the other one.

'Lalas Lullaby' (A/N it'd from a Dgray Man, first is latin version and second is English)

 _Lacrimosa dies illa,_

 _Qua resurget ex favilla,_

 _Judicandus homo reus._

 _Huic ergo parce, Deus,_

 _Pie Jesu, Domine!_

 _Judicandus homo reus._

 _Dona eis, requiem! Amen!_

 _Pie Jesu, Domine!_

 _Tearful was that day,_

 _From which the ashes will rise,_

 _The guilty man is condemned,_

 _So, have mercy on him Lord,_

 _Have mercy on him Lord Jesus._

 _The guilty man is condemned,_

 _So, have mercy on him Lord,_

 _Have mercy on him Lord Jesus._

After she ended the song Musa opened her eyes (she had closed them when she was singing) and saw very bright light and than, there was scream (she realized that it was her mother's and her scream) and loud crash.

Car three time bigger than, their had crushed their car and thrown them from the road. car rolled several times before it stopped and crashed the tree.

Musa somehow managed to come out and drag her father out with help of her father's help, before car exploded and turned into the tiny pieces. She looked around and see that car that crashed them were nowhere to see and winx's were few feet away horrified and looking around.

She looked her parents to see that, her father was very pale and blood pouring from her and her father had to fallen into the unconsciously and his bloodied hand in his beloved wife hand also very pale. Smile on both of their faces.

She crawled to them and started to shake them, but that had no result, they wouldn't wake up. She started to panic and hot tears started to pour from her eyes. She started to scream.

"MOTHER… FATHER… Nooo please don't leave me … mother, father, wake up please, please, please, please, please"- she pleaded and then looked to the winx who were in the tears, they knew what it means to lost your parents, especially Bloom she also had lost her both adoptive and birth parents and sister.

"please do something "- pleaded Musa to them -"there must be some thing you can do, please"- winx jus shakes their head and doubled over their crying and Bloom somehow managed to say between the crying.

"N-no there is nothing we can do… they are already dead… sorry… but there is something we can do"- aid Bloom and others nodded their heads and whipping their eyes, get ridding the tears and started to use their magic. Suddenly there was bright golden light in front on Musa and when she looked up there was her parents, embracing each-others and smiling down at her.

"Don't cry Marinette we will be alright you don't need to cry"- said her mother smiling at her.

"B-but you are dead how can I not cry, I lost my only parent"- sobbed Musa.

"but your mother is right please don't cry Musenette, I don't look good on you to cry"- said Tom also smiling at her.

Musa-Marinette nodded and started to clean her eyes from the tears.

"please dear, you still are our little angel Musa-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, please continue to live like you were before now, it doesn't, matters if we're alive or not, you still are young and still have life full of light and cherfullnes, please continue live like what you were used to be even if we aren't there"- pleaded Sabine crying. Musa-Marinette looked up and smiled, eyes full of determination and sadness. She nodded.

"live with your full live, cherfullnes and kindness, always help others, bake our special cookies every week, write songs and design new clothes, become famous singer and designer, make friends and continue life."- added Tom, also in tars and smiling.

"I will, I will live with my full live, cherfullnes and kindness, I will always help others, and bake our special cookies every week, will write songs and design new clothes, I will become famous singers and designer, will make friends and continue life, I promise also I will come to you every month and bring your favorite flowers."- promised Musa. Her parent's souls smiled and both kissed her forehead before started to fade away in the golden light.

"don't forget that we love you "-they said and turned to the winx's -"please protect her"- winx were looking at them with wide eyes before they smiled at them and nodded their heads, we do they promised.

After they fade away Musa heard voice of emergency sirens, after that everything become black.

3 MONTHS AFTER

It's been 3 months after her parents died and Marinette (she preferred to be called Marinette, but sometimes people call her Musa) has been very sad, but she has been getting rid of it with writing new songs and designing new clothes.

She also discovered that she was very rich, her mother's mother and father, her grandparents been very rich people in china and they transferred all of their wealth to their daughter before their death and her mother has been keeping it with her father, whose parents also been very rich and leaved their wealth to their son. They have been keeping it all of this years and adding money from bakery to it and after their death, it all become Marinette's.

It was her birthday 28 august and she was at graveyard bringing lilies to her parent's graves.

"hi mother, father"- she smiled -"it already been 3 months after you left and today is my birthday…"- she paused and, than continued -"today i had that bugging feeling that something important will happen… probably it's because today I will going to see that mansion that I'm buying today, sorry I wont be living in the bakery anymore, just spend my lunch break time and times that I'll be designing new clothes there, but not much. It's very lonely there and every corner of it is reminding you to me, but I can't lost it because it's last that reminds me about who I am and that I had, best parents in the world."- she smiled -"this year lycee will be starting will be starting at 1st September and it probably will probably be hard to get up early, but winx will be waking me up, especially Stella, she doesn't likes to be late anywhere."- she laughed and someone's hand tapped her shoulder.

Startled she looked around with a jerk and bumps into persons chest. She looked up to see blonde boy same age as her standing here, he had green eyes, he was wearing black shirt that had four different colored strings going across the chest and white jacket with it's sleeves rolled up to elbows. Jeans and messenger bag on the shoulder and orange shoes. He looked like a model.

She blinked.

"u-um can I help you?"- asked Marinette to the stranger. He chuckled.

"no, I was just wondering what was, girl no older than me doing in the graveyard alone where are your parents?"- asked stranger in soft and friendly voice.

"I was visiting them"- answered Marinette soft, quiet voice. Stranger looked her with wide eyes and smiled with apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."- apologized blonde rubbing back of his neck sheepishly and Marinette at his sheepish action.

"no, don't apologize, as you said you didn't know, soo what are you doing there… um…"- she looked at him strangely and he get it. He apologized immediately.

"oh, how rude of my, where is my manners, my name is Adrien Agreste at you servise m'lady."- Adrien bowed one of his hand was behind him and other was holding Marinette's hand softly kissing at it. Marinette blushed deeply and tried to ignore her friend at the background who were giggling.

"M-Marinette, Musa-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you can call me Musa or Marinette it's pleasure to meet you Adrien."- stuttered Marinette and take her hand away, tying to stop the blush that was forming in her face and thanksfully succeed, Adrien chuckled.

"no, pleasure is mine, dear Mu and as for your questing I'm here for visit my mother's grave with my father she disappeared same day 4 years ago so sadly her grave is empty."- sad smile spreaded on Adrien's face.

"I'm sorry for your mother."- said Marinette.

"soo which school are you on?"- asked Adrien, trying to change sour mood. Marinette smiled.

"I'm going to the Collège Françoise Dupont in 8th grade and you?"- asked Marinette and Adrien grinned.

"I will be going to the Collège Françoise Dupont too and I hope we will be in the same class, soo tell me about it, what is it like to be in high school?"- asked Adrien. Marinette looked at him strangely.

"you never been in the high school?"- asked horrified girl and Adrien smiled nervously.

"n-no, after disappearance of my mother my father become over protective and home schooled me, soo I hadn't many friends and don't know many about high school and my only friend Chloe only talks about how he make up is amazing and so on, soo I don't know many about it."- at name of Chloe Marinette slightly winced and looked at Adrien sympathetic.

"soo your only friend is Chloe Bourgeois huh?"- she asked and blonde boy nodded his head -"you poor thing, no wonder you don't know anything about high school. Come move to the benches so I can tell you everything you want."- said Marinette and pointed towards the bench under the oak tree. Adrien nodded and followed.

One they were seated Marinette told Adrien everything about high school, about classes, teachers, director, pupils, and much more. Adrien asked about what Chloe was doing in the school and Marinette told him, about Chloe's mean actions and her bulling habits, her friend Sabrina, how she threat everyone with her father and some more. She didn't, wanted to tell bad about Chloe in front of her friend, but Adrien asked her to tell everything and when she ended it Adrien just sighed and promised that he would try and make Chloe better, if it was even possible.

"tell me about yourself."- said Adrien.

"well… "- started Marinette -"I like to write and sing the songs, I like baking, sport, try new technologies, plants and design and sawing the clothes and s o on, now you?"- said smiling Musa.

"you like designing can is see some"- Adrien asked with enthusiasm, smiling Marinette nodded and took out her sketch book, Adrien continued while looking through the sketch book -"well as you know I'm model and it's really tiring, I like fencing and learn different languages like Japanese, I also like video game, listen to music and making new friends, I hope we will be friends… "- he paused -" wow Muse they are amazing."- said Adrien while looking at Marinette's designs.

She looked it and saw that he was talking about dresses that she draw, she was wearing them in her other life while she was still fairy and it was Stella's designs, but she didn't mind so she designed three of her many designs, first one was balldress that they were wearing during the Tritannus time, second one was Stella's green dresses that she designed for her parents party at earth and third one was dresses they were wearing at Daphne's wedding. All six dresses on each style. She blushed and looked at Stella and she nodded, mentally tell her that it was ok if she pretended that it was her's.

"T-thanks I was bored and draw them, it nothing, really."- said Marinette. Adrien looked at her like she had grown second head, and Marinette asked -"what?"

"It's, nothing?"- asked Adrien with disbelief -"some of them is even as good as my fathers. You can make him run out of his money easily "- than Adrien laughed at her dumbfounded and embarrassed face. Winx laughing on the background.

"I-I… uuh… I don't know what to say… t-thanks you?"- it was question than a statement. Marinette was looking at the ground and swirling one of her very long hair's stand in her fingers and blushing furiously.

"Adrien it's time to go home."- said cool voice, teens looked up and see man with pale platium blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was Paris #1 fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. Adrien smiled and showed Marinette's sketch book to his father.

"father look aren't they cool?"- asked Adrien. Gabriel raised his eyebrow and started to look at the designs with bored eyes, but than his eyes widened, but it was just for a second and if you weren't looking closely you wouldn't saw it. Gabriel looked at Marinette and started to talk.

"they are really good Ms. …"- Gabriel looked at Marinette with raised eyebrow.

"Marinette, it's Musa-Marinette Dupain-Cheng Mr. Agreste."- said Marinette.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng they are really good. Hmm I think I heard your name somewhere early… ah yes I heard it while I were filling Adrien's school forms, I'm glad that he will have classmate like you, you hav very good fashion taste… Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I want to ask you something will you be able to finish hese dresses before end of a September?"- sked Gabriel to the blushing girl. He had just praised her work.

"I-I think I can Mr. Agreste, is there anything I can do for you?"- asked Marinette politely, Gabriel nodded.

"I think if you will be able to finish those dresses I can publish them for you, will that be ok with you?"- said Gabriel to the surprised girl.

"y-yes of course, thanks you, this is like dream come true. What can I do for you to pay you back?"- asked Marinette.

"you are welcome and there is no need to pay me back, but if you will be kind, please come to the Paris Fashion Party in 30 September you can bring two of your friends if you want and Adrien also will be there modeling, it will be very good for your career."- said Gabriel and took out three tickets.

"I… of course I will be there, thanks you for inviting, I appreciate that."- said Marinette, she was squeaking in the mind. She took the tickets, after that Adrien gave her his number and address.

"they are my number and address, come whenever you like."- said Adrien with a smile. And Marinette do the same.

"there is my number, bakery address and my new mansion's address. Come whenever you feel happy to come."- said grinning Marinette. Adrien was surprised that she was living in the mansion but said nothing and said goodbye.

"goodbye, Muse it was good to meet you m'lady."- said Adrien and kissed her hand. He grinned at her blush and Gabriel smirked with almost unnoticed smirk.

"g-goodbye A-Adrien, Mr. Agreste."- said Marinette and Gabriel nodded, winx were laughing their heads of at their friend.

"goodbye Ms. Dupain-Cheng."- said Gabriel and leaved with his son. When they were away he turned to his son and asked -"soo what was that?"- asked Gabriel and smirked when Adrien hide his bushing head with his messenger bag and rushed towards the limo.

…..

After the talk Marinette rushed towards the Mansion to see it. When she get, there she was surprised that it was already furniture and clean it was in really good condition but garden was little untouched and she said that she would take care of that and paid for mansion it was big (A/N it is size of Stadtfeld mansion in Code Geass but more elegant styled). After she settled in her room. She walked down in the livingroom.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, that mansion's last owner wanted new owner to have that, it was important for him."- said man who sell the mansion to her and give her black box with red Chinese lines. And before she could ask what it was man was already in his car and driving out of the gates.

She sighed and sat down in the couch, she opened the box and saw very beautiful purple butterfly broch in it, than there was bright pale lavender light and when it died down there was purple butterly-mouse creature with dark purple swirl on its head, floating in the air, here also was hundreds of pure white butterflies too. When it opened its eyes it shoved tired, deep purple eyes. It smiled and greeted her.

"hello my name is Nooroo I'm butterfly kwami, it's nice to meet you late Musa of Melody, Fairy Empress of Music and now Musa-Marinette Dupain-Cheng my new master and her friends winx."- Nooroo bowed smiling.

Winx and Musa-Marinette was looking at Nooroo with dumbfounded expressions, not because of it was talking or something, just because it was seeing them and know about Musa. Suddenly Stella squeaked and hugged the poor Nooroo to the death, startled everyone.

"ooooohhhh. You are sooooo cuuuuute and sooooo polite, I love you already."- said Stella. Nooroo blushed bright red and everyone in the room laughed.

"so you know about me and how is that?"- asked Musa-Marinette to the Nooroo.

"I know about you because I can read minds and I am empathy, so I can feel and control other's feelings. Now by owning me your powers as a fairy will return to you day by day and you will be able to use your friend's transformations. Sometimes it will be more than one in a day like if it's 'Winx' transformation 'Charmix' will be there too. With 'Enchantix' 'Fairy Dust' will be there too. With 'Believix' there will be '3 Special Believix Wings' 'Gifts of Destiny' and 'The Gift of Darkness' you will be able to use it six time because other fairies of Winx are part of soul. Than you will get 'Harmonix' 'Sireni' 'Bloomix' 'Mythix' 'Butterflix' 'Tynix' 'Dreamix' 'Orynix' and last will be nature gift 'Dimentix'… 'Butterflix' and 'Dimenntix' are my favorites if you want you can only use wings by say for example 'Flora Sirenix Wings Release' and wings will be there. Oh and before I forgot it you will be able to transform into the your magical animal's forms like that girls Trix did. And returning powers will hurt a bit only headache and do you have some fruits? I'm hungry sorry?"- said Nooroo out of breath after very big speech for him and Musa-Marinette nodded -"during we eat I will tell you about my powers."- added he.

After Nooroo eat four big oranges, three sweet green apples (A/N I love them), three white grapes. Nooroo was full and Musa had headache with magical powers back. Soon Nooroo started to tald

"sorry I haven't eaten for 10 years."- apologized embarrassed Nooroo, Musa giggled and told him that it was nothing, winx nodded so he continued -"so where was I…oh I remember my powers, my alternate form is brooch. soo my powers are to create champions, but as you call it superheros, I can transform you in to the, my form and for that you mast sai 'Nooroo Transform Me' and if you want to detransform you must say 'Nooroo Detransform Me' and transformation will be off. Butterfly miraculous holder mustn't fight so they create superheroes, but if you want fight you can use shield called 'Butterfly Rejecting Shield' it is returning attacker's their own attack back, 'Butterfly Healing Wings' that can heal and 'Butterfly Impact' it can knock every person you want out and weaken their powers."- said Nooroo. Musa nodded.

"are there other miraculouses?"- asked Techna. Nooroo nodded

"yes, there are Tikki the Ladybug miraculous, the earrings, she brings good luck, use lucky charm and miraculous ladybug cure. Plagg the Black Cat miraculous, the ring, he brings bad luck, uses cataclysm's destroying power. Trixx the Fox miraculous, the necklace, she can create illusion and make them solid. Pollen the Queen bee miraculous, the hair comb, she can use trompo. Duusuu the Peacock miraculous, the pin, she can see the future, use weapon fans and sonic attack with scream. Wayzz the Turtle miraculous, bracelet, he can heal and protect, uses turtle sheel shaped shield.

Now let's transform, you must know what's your transformation, so if you transform during the attack you won't waste your time to admiring it."- Musa chuckled, nodded and pun the brooth on.

"Ok"

"Nooroo Transform Me"

Nooroo was sucked in the brooch and every butterfly flied over her and surrounded her like snow blanket. When the transformation was over there was new Marinette.

She had her hair that reached her knees was down with some silver glitters in it and bangs where brushed on left side, some of them were tied on her back with silver butterfly clip that was size of Nooroo's wings and looked like exactly wings of little kwami.

She had huge purple mariposa wings that was dark purple instead of black and was lavender colored instead of orange/red with little silver gem/pearl like dots in the ends. It had four wings, two on each side, two big in the up and two smaller down, smaller wings were extended and they had lavender ovals in them.

Skirt of a dress was cutup on right side and it was sewn with huge maripossa butterfly wing like hers, her blouse was sleeveless lavender shirt that was lite turtleneck with dark purple choker tying it around her neck and leaves her back naked for her wings. On her chest area there was her butterfly shaped brooch, it was bigger than normal and its wings were off her shoulders and bottom wings were bit smaller also it was silver colored with dark purple gem in the center.

Plus, that she had silver butterfly superhero mask and dark purple four-inch heels with ballerina strings that created two, circle and cross up to her knees (A/N this go like that: circle-cross-circle you know what I mean) with two big butterflies on the backs.

She had purple short lavender colored gloves with silver butterflies on each hand and long silver cane with big dark purple gem on the top. Dozens of butterflies flying around.

"h-how"- said surprised voice. Musa looked around and saw very handsome, man no older than 27 years.

He was wearing dark purple button up shirt and black vest and boots, lavender scarf and lavender trousers. He had lavender hair and dark purple eyes. He looked up at Marinette with wide eyes.

"m-master"- asked man in Nooroo's voice, but it Was little deeper.

"Nooroo?"-asked Musa-Marinette.

"m-masster, how is that even possible?"- asked Nooroo and looked at her, than smiled -"oh I see"

"what?"- asked musa.

"Actually, when the miraculous holder transforms, kwami is sucked in the miraculous object, but your fairy power give me my lost human form again."- said Nooroo and starts to walk towards his master, with grace and elegance, he hugged her around her waist, because of her wings -"thanks master that is best thing that would happen to me, thanks, you don't know about how much it means for me."- said Nooroo, in tears.

Marinette didn't know what to do, but than she hugged him and patted his head.

"here, here. There is no need for that, I'm glad that it did and I know what it means you gave me ability to be a fairy again, so I must be thanking you."- said Musa-Marinette -"say Nooroo, can I fly in this form?"- asked she and Nooroo nodded standing up already, she grinned -"soo what do you think about little flying session, I haven't flew for a long time."

Nooroo grinned too, showed his pearly whites, and on his back grow smaller version of her wings. And they flew away several butterflies followed them

 **A/N Sooo… did you like it? Love it? hate it? Please write it to me at reviews. It was just experiment, for my first crossover, but if you like it I will continue it.**


End file.
